


Touching

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So why is it that we don’t touch?”<br/>“We’re touching now.”<br/>“Alicia?”<br/>She opened her eyes and looked into Finn’s inquiring face.  “You know why.”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> OK – this is all trashed now but I’m posting it anyway. I’m back to this weird ‘no touching’ thing Finn and Alicia have going on – again! AND a post on tumblr about 2 months ago that said something like ‘Come on Alicia –sit on Finn’s face just once before the end of the season’. Sorry I don't remember who posted it. BAD person whoever you are – you’ve got me in so much trouble and you need to own up now.

“Man THAT was incredible! I’d forgotten how damned good it can be!” Finn was on a high.  
“Wow. Me too. It was so great. I love it when it’s like that – everything just _works_ and flows perfectly.” Alicia was elated too.

They were both slumped back on the sofa in Alicia’s office. “Brilliant. Just brilliant.”  
“The look on his face when he knew you had him! Amazing!” Finn agreed.  
“Better than sex.” Alicia announced.  
Finn turned and sat on his leg so he could face her. He couldn’t believe what she was saying.  
“Excuse me? What did you say?”  
“I’m just saying – it’s better – sometimes.”  
“Oh my god. Who have you been …shit, sorry. Anyway NOTHING is better than sex!”  
“No I just meant…” She changed the subject. “Hey we should be celebrating. Bourbon?”  
“Perfect.”

Alicia retrieved the bottle and two glasses from the bottom drawer of her desk and re-joined Finn on the sofa. He held the glasses as she poured.  
“I really enjoyed working a case with you. It seems to work well. We’re a good team Finn.”  
“I agree. We need to do this more often.”  
“I guess not many people could afford the both of us.”  
“No problem. ‘Polmar and Florrick’ – only the rich and famous need apply.” He joked.  
“Well obviously it should be ‘Florrick and Polmar’. Ladies first.”  
“Mmm, maybe in some things.” He thought about it for a moment with a slight smirk on his face. “In bed for instance – but moving quickly on … Did you pick up the tension between Nancy and um – I keep forgetting his name. I thought they were going to kill each other.”  
“Such is the terror we strike in our opposition! By the way, you were totally out of line with the wife.”  
“How so?”  
“You know you were flirting when you were cross examining her. She was positively gaga over you. At one point I thought she was going to rip off her panties and throw them at you!”  
“Ha ha. You know I had to win her over. It worked didn’t it?”  
“Yes, it worked. You are a smooth operator. Do you always get what you want when you flirt with people?”  
“Always.” Then he looked Alicia squarely in the face. “Well maybe not always.” Alicia felt herself flush a little. “Alicia Florrick are you – blushing?” He was enjoying her embarrassment.  
“Oh shut up. Another?” She picked up the bottle and started to pour.  
“OK you forced me. I’ll get a cab home.”

They settled back on the sofa with their drinks and a satisfied sigh. Finn was resting his head on the wall and looking up at a spot on the ceiling. Alicia could not help looking at his neck and his Adam’s Apple as he swallowed. She shifted slightly to get a better view and was suddenly aware of an intense pain.  
“God my feet are killing me!” She exclaimed.  
Finn looked down at her skyscraper heels with disapproval. “I give very good foot rubs. Um – if that’s allowed.”  
“What do you mean, ‘if that’s allowed’?”  
“The last time we sat on a sofa together I barely touched you and you ran away like a scalded cat!”  
“Well that was…”  
Finn shook his head. “It’s OK. It’s just weird. We’re friends aren’t we?”  
“Of course we are.”  
“It’s just that I tend to touch my friends occasionally. You know – shake their hands, hug them hello, kiss them goodbye – you know – like ‘normal’ people.” He rolled his eyes. “But I get the impression that wouldn’t be allowed.”  
“I… well… OK then, you can massage my feet.” Alicia kicked off her shoes and swung her legs round so her feet landed in his lap.  
“Wow. Such generosity.” He joked. "We’ve only touched each other, like three times in over a year – a YEAR - and now I get…,” he sniffed her feet, “… your smelly feet!”  
“Sorry - are they…?” She tried to remove her feet but Finn held her legs as he laughed at her.  
“No I’m kidding – they’re fine.” 

Finn started to massage. Alicia watched the concentration in his face as he worked, gently rubbing out the tension in the balls of her feet and loosening up her cramped toes.  
“Mmm.” Alicia purred as she flopped back against the arm of her sofa.  
“Great colour.”  
“Mmm?” She was drifting off to sleep because it was so relaxing.  
“Your nail polish.”  
“Thank you.” She said lazily and teased. “You can borrow it if you like.”  
“Maybe at the weekend.” He teased back.  
“Mmm. That is SO good.”

“So why is it that we don’t touch?”  
“We’re touching now.”  
“Alicia?”  
She opened her eyes and looked into Finn’s inquiring face. “You know why.”  
He smiled at her – happy to have it confirmed. “So you don’t trust yourself huh?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked a little.  
“Not really. I don’t think you’d like it if I flung my panties at you.”  
“Well maybe not in court – but..”  
Suddenly serious Alicia said, “You know I like you.”  
“I ‘like’ you too.”  
“I think it’s a bit easier now I know you’re seeing somebody else.”  
“Ahh. So you think you are safe now and I won’t try and have my evil way with you.” He laughed as he tickled her feet.  
“No… Stop that.” Finn obeyed and carried on massaging her ankles and calves.  
“Problem is, I’m not seeing her anymore.”  
Alicia sat up abruptly. “Really? What happened?”  
“Nope. It just wasn’t working.”  
“Oh.” Was all she said as she started to move her feet away.  
Finn realised she was retreating from him – again. “God Alicia you’re unbelievable! Come back here.” He picked up her legs again and continued. “It’s OK - I’m not going to jump on you.”  
Alicia looked at him, screwed up every bit of courage she had and took a risk. “That’s kind of a pity.”  
Finn continued looking down at her feet as he stroked her calves and knees. “OK.” A slight smile crossed his lips. “That’s good to know.” He wanted to kiss her there and then but restrained himself.  
“You seem to have strayed from my feet.”  
He looked up and grinned at her. “So I have. Well there are far more interesting bits I’d like to massage.”  
“Oh!” Alicia almost squeaked out her reply.  
“Oh!” He mimicked her surprise. It was Finn’s turn to take a risk now. “Why don’t we… get a cab … go to my place … and … celebrate?”  
Alicia nodded slowly. “That would be…” She jumped up quickly. “Yes! Let’s go NOW!” She pulled him up off the sofa.

Finn started to laugh as they stood facing each other. Well – not exactly facing each other – without her heels Alicia barely reached his chest. “You’re so tiny! So cute.” He lifted her to stand on the sofa and kept his arms around her.  
“It’s you – you’re a giant!” Now she looked down on him slightly. “Shall we take the Bourbon with us?”  
“Alicia. Are you trying to tell me you need alcohol to face sex with me?!”  
“Sex! You didn’t say anything about sex! ‘Celebrate’ you said!” She teased.  
“Oh. You are in so much trouble when I get you to my place! Of course you do realise that we will actually have to touch each other.” He pretended to be in dread of the prospect. “Are you ready for that?”  
“I can handle it.”  
Finn pointed to his smiling lips. “OK let’s try. Come on - I dare you to touch me here.” And Alicia bent down to kiss him. 

The journey to Finn’s place in the cab was excruciating. They had to resist touching each other for fear that once they started it could not be stopped. The door of his apartment was barely open before they were kissing and pulling off each other’s clothes. 

Eventually they made it to the bedroom. Finn fell back on the bed semi-naked and with his arms open wide. “OK - bring on the touching!” Alicia laughed and dived on the bed next to him. The rest of their clothes were hastily removed in a frenzy of kissing, sucking and _touching_.  
“Exactly how many hands have you got?!” Alicia laughed.  
“At least four I think.”

Alicia pinned Finn to the bed underneath her. “Great view.” He said looking up at her naked body astride him. Alicia bent forward to kiss him but found he was gone. He was sliding down underneath her, kissing her breasts and stomach as he went, until his mouth was between her legs. His hands grabbed her butt and pulled her down towards his waiting tongue. He licked into her body and Alicia had to hold onto the headboard to steady herself as his soft tongue slowly brought her to a shuddering orgasm. She was _so loud_ and tasted so good, Finn loved it, knowing that he had got her to that wonderful screaming orgasm. 

Finn pulled himself level with her again and tried to kiss her - his face drenched in her wetness.  
“You’re soaking!”  
He grinned. “I’m not complaining.” Alicia wiped his face with the sheet while he reached into the bedside drawer. He tossed a pile of condoms on the table. “Just in case we need them.” Alicia wasted no time as she pulled herself over him again. She rolled a condom onto him so slowly he was going mad. “Fuck! Do you want me to come before you get the damned thing on me!”  
“Well you wanted ‘touching’ – I’m sure touching you now!”

As Alicia lowered herself onto him - Finn was suddenly serious. “Are you sure, really sure, this is what you want?”  
“I think I’ve wanted this for ages. I’ve only just admitted it to myself.”  
He sat up and they kissed for a long time before Alicia felt him moving inside her and remembered what she was planning. She pushed him back onto the bed and quickly got into a rhythm he seemed to like. His hands rested lightly on her hips and then down over her butt feeling the muscles tense and contract as she moved over him. He slipped a hand between them so his thumb rubbed her clit as she moved. He felt her come, heard her come, no inhibitions, with a “Yes!” as she collapsed on his chest. He rolled her onto her back and took his weight on his arms, thrusting into her as her legs wrapped around his back. The feeling of her body gripping tight around his cock was so intense he thought he would pass out. “Alicia!”, he breathed out as he jerked into her and came. 

Finn fell back on the bed beside Alicia.  
“Man THAT was incredible! I’d forgotten how damned good it can be!” Finn was on a high. Alicia was conscious enough to realise that he had used the exact same words an hour or so earlier in the office. She maintained the joke and repeated her own words.  
“Wow. Me too. It was so great. I love it when it’s like that – everything just _works_ and flows perfectly.” She giggled. “OK – I take it back.”  
“You can’t take it back. We’ve done it now and we’re going to do it again in about a minute.” Finn laughed.  
“No I didn’t mean that! I meant my comment earlier about winning cases. It’s NOT better than sex!”


End file.
